¿Shining o Changeling?
by Cerise Sparkle
Summary: Luego de haber sufrido un grave accidente y recuperarse de este, Shining ha estado actuando de forma extraña, se desaparece por horas, se dedica más a la guardia, no habla muy seguido y ni le muestra el mismo afecto a Cadence, está metido en asuntos de la realeza y en temas que están fuera de su alcance. ¿Qué le estará pasando? Aunque deberían preocuparse más por lo que viene...
1. Escudo quebrado

**¿Shining o Changeling?**

**Primer Fic, sean ligeros al comentar, ¿si? Lean y disfruten de esto, tanto como disfruté yo escribir esto... al menos parte de esto...**

* * *

**Cap. 1: Escudo quebrado**

Allá en las lejanías de Equestria, un imperio que tiempo atrás estuvo bajo la tiranía del siniestro unicornio Rey Sombra, y ahora rebosante de tranquilidad y alegría, y con un gran palacio imponente en el centro, que resplandecía con tal majestuosidad junto a los habitantes de aquel lugar, quienes con su felicidad y gozo alimentaban al Corazón de cristal, una reliquia de suma importancia que protegía al cristalino Imperio de Cristal.

Mientras que en un tren que se dirigía al Imperio, se encontraba la más reciente princesa, con su título oficial de princesa de la Amistad, Twilight Sparkle se encontraba mirando por la ventana el bellísimo paisaje naranja y rojo de las hojas caídas que ofrecía el otoño camino a su destino, esta sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que estos fueron interrumpidos por su acompañante.

-¿Twilight?-Preguntó el pequeño dragón morado a la alicornio lila, esta volteó y levanta una ceja en respuesta.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Eso espero…-Dice ella volviendo a ver el paisaje- Desde que me llegó esa carta de parte de Cadence he estado muy preocupada.-Esto último dicho se le veía en su cara.

-Eso se notaba, saliste disparada a la estación de trenes, LITERALMENTE, y ni siquiera me dijiste del porque ese escándalo.

-¡OH! Lo siento Spike- Le dice un poco avergonzada mirando a su compañero, luego se pone seria.- Según lo que decía en la carta Sh…- Hizo una pausa al escuchar unos crujidos provenientes del dragoncito.

-¿De…*crag**crag*ía…*crag* qué cosa?

-¡Spike, te estaba contando algo serio, no es momento para ponerse a comer!- Dice Twilight bastante molesta.

-A mí no me mires, al lanzarte como un misil me llevaste y no me dejaste dar ni una mordida al parquecito, de seguro en estos momentos ya debe de estar pasándole moscas.- Dijo de igual forma el pequeño dragón.

La alicornio lila recordó lo sucedido horas atrás y esta nuevamente se avergüenza.

-Jeje…

-JAJAJA si que chistoso-Dice Spike de manera gruñona-¿Entonces que decía?-Dijo dejando la bolsa de papitas a un lado.

-Shining había sufrido un grave accidente y se encuentra hospitalizado, por eso quiero ir a verlo además para darle apoyo a mi cuñada.

-Eso si que suena muy mal… ¿cuánto falta para llegar al…-No terminó al oírse el silbato seguido de una voz anunciando-¡Imperio de Cristaaal!

Al parar el tren enseguida los ponis salían con sus maletas, unos se iban directo a sus casas; otros se quedaban esperando a alguien o reencontrándose con sus seres queridos o viejos amigos; otros compraban algún regalito; y otros venían por vacaciones o trabajo, en fin, mucho tráfico.

Al salir Twilight junto a Spike, este cargando a su espalda pocas pero pesadas maletas, se encontraron al frente un grupo de 5 guardias, uno en especial que la princesa reconoció de inmediato.

-Princesa Twilight Sparkle- Dijo un pegaso naranja haciendo una reverencia formal- Hemos venido para escoltarla camino al palacio, si nos permite, llevaremos su equipaje.- Finalizó él.

En cuanto el pegaso terminó de hablar se escuchó un fuerte golpe, ellos voltearon a ver y vieron al pequeño Spike sacudiendo sus garras y a su lado estaban tiradas las maletas, este se le acerca al grupo diciendo:

-¡UF, que suerte! Asegúrense de no abrir las maletas, y tengan mucho cuidadito con esas cosas, un solo movimiento brusco y terminarán por salir volando lo que llevan adentro.- Terminando de hablar este se fue adelante.

-Él… él es Spike, mi asistente… ¿qué tal si ya nos vamos?

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

El trayecto hacia el castillo fue bastante tranquilo y hubo solo silencio. Al llegar ya a este, a Twilight se le veía nerviosa y ansiosa por ver a su hermano.

Ella y el dragón fueron guiados por una enfermera que se encontraron por ahí al tiempo de llegar. Llegaron hasta una puerta que tenía un cartel indicando ''Habitación 17''. La enfermera que guiaba a nuestros dos personajes tocó la puerta para luego comunicar la visita de los antes mencionados.

-_¡Pueden pasar!_\- Se escuchó adentro una voz femenina.

La enfermera, que por cierto era un unicornio, abrió la puerta y dio paso a la alicornio lila y al pequeño dragón para luego cerrarla tras su entrada e irse.

Twilight fue recorriendo con su mirada observando el cuarto dónde se hallaba, como debe de ser las paredes eran blancas, había una no muy gran ventana con cortinas celestes y la estancia estaba bien iluminada, sin duda se sentía muy agradable y tranquilizante, pero ese aire de tranquilidad pronto se desvaneció. A ella casi se le caía la mandíbula cuando su mirada se posó en la cama que había ahí, su querido hermano se encontraba en un muy mal estado, este se encontraba conectado a muchos máquinas a su alrededor, vendado y tenía puesto un tubo para respirar, y claro, no faltaban los moretones.

Se acercó a paso lento al paciente, ella estaba que no salía de su asombro, la carta decía algo y lo que veía decía más, entonces sintió en su lomo un casco, esta voltea a ver y ve a su cuñada con una cara de preocupación.

-¿Co…cómo pasó esto?-Preguntó Twilight impactada.

-Según lo que decían los guardias que estaban con él en ese momento, arriba le cayeron grandes escombros del techo.

-No… parece… parece…

-Parece algo más.- Terminó la oración. Ambas se quedaron viendo aquel semental, el gran hermano y cariñoso esposo. Cadence estonces derrama una lágrima que no pasó desapercibida por Twilight.

-Todo estará bien Cadence, tengo fe en que se recuperará.- Dijo dándole aliento.

-¿Qué tal si no?- Dice esta casi por llorar.

-Él es Shining, capitán de la guardia real, un buen hijo, el mejor hermano y amoroso esposo, el nunca nos abandonaría… _eso espero._\- Dice Twilight, esto último para si misma.

Mientras la alicornio lila daba consuelo a su cuñada, a un rincón se encontraba el pequeño dragón observando en silencio a ambas princesas, pensaba que no debía intervenir en nada y esperar a que terminen, cuando sintió, por muy pocos segundos, una presencia que lo estremeció. Pensó que solo era su imaginación y nada más, ya que no desayunó y dejó la bolsa de papitas en el asiento del tren desafortunadamente, aunque estaría muy convencido de que lo que sintió en aquel momento era real, es ahí entonces que al alzar la vista vio a su amiga haciendo un gesto de ''_¡Ven aquí!_'' y él, como buen chico que es obedece y se le acerca.

Nuevamente Twilight hace un gesto pero diferente, para luego mirar a Cadence, el dragoncito también la mira por algunos segundos para volver a ver a la alicornio lila confundido, ella hace los mismos gestos otra vez pero Spike solo la miraba, con cara de fastidio se le acercó a la oreja susurrando ''_Ayúdame_''.

-Ahhh…_ pues era eso_-Le dijo susurrando igualmente.

-Ahhh… _¡ya!_

Cadence estaba mirando a su esposo acostado, a ella le dolía mucho verlo maltratado y le dificultaba estar tranquila hasta que, a su costado, sintió una calidez que la hacía sentirse bien, volteó y miró como ese dragoncito morado que reconoció le daba un abrazo, por un momento le dio ternura e hizo que se olvidara de su preocupación dejándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Spike… me había olvidado de que también has venido.

-No pasa nada- Dijo separándose del abrazo.- de todos modos a mí siempre me dejan atrás.

Cadence miró hacia Twilight, quién también la veía con una sonrisa apenada.

-Supongo que… algunas veces que salimos, lo dejamos atrás...

Aquel momento penoso para Twilight pasó al escucharse el llamar en la puerta.

-_Princesa Cadence, vengo a ver al paciente_.- Dijo una voz femenina y media juvenil.

-¡Puedes pasar Leaf Healing!

La mencionada entró junto con una mesita de esas para operar en el hospital (no voy a dar explicaciones), ella era una poni terrenal de pelaje verde limón, crin rubia y verde más oscuro y sus ojos amarillos, y, en su flanco, tenía como marca un frasquito de química, el cual su contenido era de un verde más claro que su pelaje, tenía varias hojas adentro y atrás del frasquito la cruz roja que nunca falta.

Esta hizo un chequeo rápido y antes de salir le inyectó a Shining un raro líquido verde, que dejó con curiosidad a Twilight.

-Disculpe… ¿Qué es ese líquido? ¿Algún tipo de medicamento?

-Oh… eso, eso es una fórmula especial que ayudará al príncipe a mejorar más rápido, me gustaría quedarme a explicarle princesa Twilight, pero tengo otros asuntos… con los pacientes ¡Adiós!- Luego de terminar enseguida la poni recoge los medicamentos y se va llevando consigo la mesita, dejando a una Twilight dudosa.

-¿Fórmula?- Le preguntó Twilight a Cadence.

-Leaf es muy buena en medicinas con elementos naturales, ese es su talento, trabaja aquí para enriquecer su conocimiento sobre curaciones y en el futuro salvar a muchas vidas, ¿a qué no es genial?

-Es muy interesante, con eso ya estoy tranquila… oye Cadence.

-¿Sí?

-Me preguntaba si ¿podíamos quedarnos, Spike y yo en el Imperio?

-Si, no hay problema pero… ¿y tu palacio?

-¡Ay! Naturalmente soy yo la que se preocupa por ese tipo de cosas, todo está en muy buenos cascos.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

-¡Rainbow Dash!- Dijo en escándalo cierta unicornio blanca.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Preguntó una pegaso de crin multicolor.

-¡En la cocina, hay, hay… UNA BESTIA!

-¿Enserio? Pues cuando me vea se arrepentirá de haber entrado al castillo.

La pegaso entró a la cocina, buscaba con su mirada pero no encontraba nada, hasta que se fijó en un pequeño punto.

-Tiene que ser una broma- Dijo esta agarrando a la ''Bestia'' para irse a la sala en donde se encontraba su amiga unicornio.- Rari… ¿cuál era la bestia?

-¡Era una mounstruosidad!

-¿Hablas de esta?- Dijo mostrando a una pequeña tarántula negra.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Rarity se inmediato corrió hacia un rincón mientras gritaba- ¡Sácala! ¡Sácala!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-Preguntó tranquilamente mientras se le acercaba.

-¡No te me acerques con 'eso' en tus cascos!

Pero aún así la pegaso se le siguió acercando, ella ya sabía como era su amiga unicornio con ese tipo de cosas, solo quería divertirse un poco, ¿quién la culpa? Estar cuidando junto a Rarity el castillo resultaba ser aburrido.

La unicornio parecía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón, salió corriendo hacia otra parte del castillo, la cocina. Rainbow también la siguió sin saber que era un gravísimo error.

Ya en la cocina, la diseñadora estaba siendo arrinconada por Dash, pero esta hizo un movimiento que ni ella ni la pegaso sabían que podía hacer, pero terminó por chocar con la estufa, con su brazo darle a la sartén, que por cierto su contenido se estaba quemando, con fuego (ustedes me entienden) y la sartén dio con las cortinas de la ventana quemándolas igualmente.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Dijo enojada la pegaso- tú y tu fobia a las arañas.

-¿Mía? Tú fuiste la que comenzó a asustarme sabiendo de mi fobia a esas 'cosas'- Exclamó también enojada la unicornio, pero mientras hablaban no se dieron cuenta de que con el viento varias chispas volaron hacia la sala.

El olor fuerte a quemado les hizo saber.

-¡Fuego!- Dijeron ambas alteradas al ver el gran fuego.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

-Me imagino lo muy bien que deben estar allá las chicas.

-Eso, además de que las otras estaban ocupadas por lo que solo ellas están a cargo.

La alicornio lila al terminar de hablar sintió a su costado un leve jaleo, volteó y miró como el dragoncito morado la seguía meneando.

-Spike-Aún por el llamado de ella, este seguía jalándola- ¡Spike! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas duraremos aquí? ¡Tengo demasiada hambre!

-Spike, te ti…- No finalizó al ser interrumpida.

-Tienes razón, hemos llevado bastante tiempo aquí- Cadence le echó una miradita al reloj de pared- Según el reloj, son casi las 3, solo faltan 20 minutos.

-¡Que rápido pasó la mañana! ¿Eh?

-Ajá, ¿Qué no iremos a comer entonces?- Dijo el dragoncito medio irritado.

-Claro que si- Dice Twilight, ella voltea hacia la otra alicornio quién estaba mirando al interno- ¿Vendrás?- Le preguntó.

-Si… adelántense ustedes, voy enseguida y los veo a la entrada.

-Entendido, adiós.

-Adiós- Dijo también Spike, y con eso ambos salieron.

Cadence se quedó mirando al semental, no pensaba en nada y ni mostraba alguna expresión en su rostro, solo estaba neutra… mirándolo… hasta que a ella igualmente le sonó el estómago.

-Je, mejor voy ahora y no los hago esperar- Dijo yendo hacia la puerta, y antes de salir miró hacia al interno para decir- _Espero que pronto te mejore_\- Dijo para luego salir e ir por los demás.

-¡Cadence!- Dijo el dragoncito al alcanzarla con la vista.

-Hola chicos, ¿ya nos vamos?

-Pues claro, ¿o comeremos aquí?

Al decir Spike eso las chicas comenzaron a reírse dejándolo un poco confundido.

-¿De qué se ríen? Hablo en serio.

-Ok lindo Spiky, ya nos vamos- Dijo dulcemente Twilight jugando con él.

El trío salió de la enfermería camino al comedor pensando que todo estaría bien, pero no sería así.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

La tarde había pasado veloz y en un cerrar y abrir de ojos ya la brillante luna brillaba grande junta con las pequeñas centellantes en el manto oscuro de la noche que cubría a toda Equestria.

El movimiento había disminuido, lo que es más que obvio, eran las 11pm, pero aún había servicio, como en la enfermería del palacio del Imperio de Cristal. Mayoría de luces se han apagado en el establecimiento junto con buen número del personal ahí, pero todavía se operaba.

Una enfermera, la misma que guió anteriormente a los llegados al cuarto donde se dirigían, iba caminando por ahí luego de hacer una tarea, ella se iba cuando, le pareció sentir al lado un viento, como si alguien le hubiese pasado al lado, pero aquel viento apenas lo presenció, pensó a que eran las ventanas abiertas, lo intrigante, ¿cuál era?, no sentía viento frío entrando por ningún lado, así que lo tomó más como ilusión, en verdad tenía que tomarse vacaciones, solo ignoró lo sucedido y fue a su hogar, sin saber que tenía razón en lo sintió.

Aunque no se notara, una figura se escabullía y se movía entre las sombras sigilosamente, algunas veces a aquella extraña silueta le llegaba luz, pero seguía negra, al parecer su color de piel o pelaje, lo que sea que fuese.

La silueta se paró frente a una puerta, la que llevaba un cartel que indicaba que era la habitación No. 17, misma que visitaron Twilight y Spike, el extraño se quedó parado ahí por unos minutos hasta que decidió entrar. La habitación de encontraba casi a oscuras por la leve luz que lograba entrar, el extraño no entró totalmente, si no que se permanecía quieto en la puerta observando al príncipe, no se le notaba nada mas, parecía ser solo una sombra, que comenzó a decir:

-Shining Armor… tú… ser… s … tra… pieza…- Su tono indicaba que se trataba de una hembra, su voz venía siendo suave y lo que decía apenas era audible, pero cambió de inmediato a una más fuerte y grave que retumbaba en la habitación.- Para terminar de una vez por todas… Y se cumpla nuestra venganza.

Luego de lo dicho en la misma sombra de ella se abrieron un par de grandes ojos blancos, que de inmediato desaparecieron junto con toda la luz sumiendo en oscuridad y silencio completo la habitación.

**Fin del Cap. 1.**

* * *

**Dios mio, mi primer Fic publicado, ¿corto verdad? y yo que me iba a tirar por la ventana si no publicaba esto hoy... na, mentira, pues bien... este es mi primer fic como dije, por fin me he decidido a publicar, ahora el reto es subir los capítulos a tiempo, yyy acepto cualquier crítica, siempre y cuando me ayuden en algo, ya que soy nueva en esto :v espero esto sea de su agrado ^_^**


	2. Más visitas y más dudosos

**¿Shining o ****Changeling****?**

**Buenas noches **(por tardarme a publicar_**)**_** a todo aquel que esté leyendo esto, y les quiero decir este mensaje importante: **_En las últimas dos semanas he estado de abajo a arriba con tareas ultra largas, por esa razón no he tenido tiempo para poder publicar un nuevo cap, me esperaba que para un escritor lidiar con sus labores e historias, al estar pendiente de ambos sería complicado, pero no me esperaba que para mí fuese tan difícil _(jodidos profesores)_ pero por suerte las vacaciones para mí ya están muy cerca y tendré tiempo para seguir con este __**Fic**__ y subir posibles nuevos __**Fanfics**_.

**La querida serie **_**My Little Pony: Frienship is magic **_** no me pertenece,** (no me digas)** si no a la compañía de **_**Hasbro Studios**_** yo solo escribo Fanfics de esto por fines de entretener y para entretenerme yo mas.**

**Nota: Se que ya escribí demasiado, pero no me importa quería decirles, pues si no ven muy interesante este cap, pasa que no encontraba mucho que poner.**

**¡Lean, disfruten y comenten! **

* * *

**Cap. 2: Más visitas y más dudosos.**

Los rayos del sol salían levemente por el horizonte repeliendo el frío y despertando a los dormilones ponis en el cristalino Imperio de Cristal. Mayoría despertaba e iniciaba sus labores tranquilamente mientras que otros o se quedaban a tomar un respiro o seguían durmiendo, como por ejemplo, un pequeño amigo muy conocido.

La luz entraba sin mucha fuerza por las cortinas de la gran ventana pegándole en la cara a un pequeño dragón aún somnoliento por pasarse el día de ayer un largo y agotador viaje. A este pequeño le molestaba la luz, el día ya había llegado lo que significaba que tenía que levantarse, pero las suaves sábanas, la dulce almohada y el cómodo colchón lo invitaban a adentrarse al mundo de los sueños nuevamente, si no fuere por que una voz a su lado lo evitó.

El dragoncito abre lentamente sus ojos con un pequeño ceño de molestia, con su vista se aventuraba por la no muy grande habitación con los típicos detalles de cristal en el que se hospedaban en el palacio, como decía… los ojos del dragoncito se toparon con unos grandes orbes morados que lo miraban con alegría mañanera.

-Despierta adorable dormilón - Dijo la alicornio lila.

Spike hizo caso omiso, volteó hacia otro lado y actuó que roncaba.

-¿No te querrás perder el desayuno?

-… _Déjame dormir_\- Un gruñido y estas palabras fue lo que recibió de respuesta la alicornio.

\- _¿Qué se le va a hacer?_ \- Pensaba esta, hasta que le ocurrió-Vaya- Dijo Twilight aproximándose a la puerta- Tendré que darle la mala noticia a Cadence de que las gemas que ella te tenía preparadas no te las comerás- Antes de salir por la puerta ella casi caía por el paso de un dragón sediento de gemas que salió disparado como rayo.- Este pequeño…

Twilight fue camino al comedor tranquila sabiendo que todo iría bien. Al llegar ya a este miró hacia un extremo como su amigo se engullía varías tortas y gemas, miró hacia otro y vio como su cuñada le sonreía haciendo el gesto de que fuera. La alicornio lila se sentó cerca de Cadence quién estaba comiendo unas tostadas, esta hace una pausa y habló dirigida a Twilight:

-Buen día Twilight.

-Hola Cadence.

-¿Qué deseas comer? Las mucamas te lo traerán enseguida.

-No mucho…

-¡Deberías aprovechar!- Dijo el dragoncito dejando a un lado su desayuno- ¡Aquí hay de todo!

-Pero aún así no hay de que abusar Spike- La alicornio voltea hacia Cadence- Panqueques y jugo de naranja, por favor.

-Entendido… ¡Perdón!- Cadence llamó a una poni que andaba por allí, esta se le acercó y Cadence mencionó lo deseado.

Mientras se esperaba al desayuno, no se escuchaba más que solo el sonido de gemas romperse y tartas masticadas eran los sonidos que se escuchaban en el comedor.

-¡Spike, no comas así pues te dará dolor de estómago!- Le regañó Twilight.

-¿_Por… ke me yienes que reganal siemple_?- Dijo el dragón con la boca llena.

-Te lo digo para que no te estés quejando luego.

-Vamos Twilight, deja a Spike disfrutar.- Le dijo Cadence.

Twilight miró hacia su cuñada, quién la miraba de forma no muy contenta, luego volvió a mirar a Spike quién la miraba así como _''Que bueno que te pase''_.

-Ok… pero te lo advertí Spike.

-Así está mejor, comencemos a comer otra vez.- Dijo Cadence.

Mientras hablaban Twilight no se había dado cuenta de que su plato ya estaba encima de la mesa, pues bien, esta comenzó a comer.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

-Aaarghh...- Se quejaba el dragón- Twilight, me dueleee…- Le suplicaba.

-Te lo dije Spike y no me hiciste caso, ahora mira las consecuencias.

-Me dueleee…

Ella lanzó un suspiro- Solo tienes que tomarte el elixir.

-¡No, eso no, eso es horrible!

-¿Qué no te dolía el estómago?

-Si… ¡pero nunca me des de eso!

(Nota: Nunca comas tan rápido y ni de mas, mastica siempre al pasito o si no te dará dolor).

-Ok, entonces no te doy y te vas a quejarte a otro lado.

-¡No, no, no, usa tu magia!

-…

-¿Por favor?

-…

-…

-…

-…?

-El Elixir Spike.

A Spike para nada le gustaba eso, tenía un sabor horripilante, pero el dolor insistía.

-De acuerdo.

…

-¡AAhhh!- Gritó el dragoncito al otro momento.

-Ya deja de ser tan dramático- Dijo Twilight dejando a un lado el Elixir.

-Mi lengua se quema ‼

Twilight lanza otro suspiro, se va y deja a Spike en la cocina. Este se da cuenta y va tras ella.

-¡Oye!

-¿Ya estás bien?- Dijo la alicornio lila sin dejar de caminar.

-Si, ¿a dónde vas?

-No lo sé, pienso en visitar a Shining más tarde.

-¿Visitarlo?

-Si.

-¿Más tarde?

-Si…- Dijo con un poco de fastidio.

-¿Sola?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?

-Er… no lo sé… no me da buena espina ir allá- Decía el dragoncito mientras se arrascaba la nuca por nervios- ayer cuando fuimos sentí la presencia de alguien…

-Spike, es obvio que sientas presencias allí, después de todo es un hospital.

-Pero lo que sentí, era MALIGNO…- Decía este con misterio.

-No estoy para tus jueguitos Spike, si no quieres ir solo dilo.

Él se quedó parado con cara de preocupación mientras miraba como la alicornio lila seguía caminando. Para nada le gustaba la idea de regresar, o al menos no se sentía tranquilo ir de nuevo. Este regresando al mundo se da cuenta de que su amiga ya no estaba allí, así que fue tras su búsqueda hasta encontrarla, esta todavía caminando así por así.

-¡Twilight!- La llamó mientras él se le acercaba.

-¿Vienes?

-… No creo que deberíamos…

-A ver- Ella detuvo su paso- ¿no quieres que visitemos a Shining?

-No, digo, ¡Si! O no… arg… quiero decir que aquel lugar me pone los pelos de punta.

Twilight quería escucharlo, aunque lo que dijera su asistente podrían ser estupideces, no podía cuestionarlo, una vez tuvo una situación similar, y al no escuchar le trajeron malas consecuencias.

-Bien. Dime de que se trata tu mal presentimiento.- Le dijo con tranquilidad y paciencia.

-Te lo había dicho antes… creo que hay… hay… hay… fafanttsm…

-Tranquilo, respira.

El dragoncito agarró una gran bocanada de aire para luego expulsarlo con un grito. -¡¿Y si hay fantasmas?!

-Los fantasmas no existen Spike, estoy cansada de decírtelo.

-¿Pero que pasa si es verdad? Tú también te puedes equivocar.

-A ver, ¿en qué momento en que estuvimos en la enfermería, presenciaste algo fuera de lo normal?

Spike por unos segundos estaba pensando, haciendo que Twilight dude más.

-Creo que… ¡Ha! Eso fue cuando tú estabas hablando con Cadence en la habitación donde se encontraba Shining, yo estaba a un rincón y es entonces cuando lo sentí, por muy corto tiempo pero lo sentí.

-Aún no veo que sea cierto, de seguro es por que no desayunaste.

Él se quedó en silencio.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse Spike, son solo ilusiones- Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, para luego irse a quién sabe a donde.

-_Quizás tengas razón_\- Dijo en susurro el pequeño de escamas lavanda un poco decepcionado.

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/**

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba metida en la lectura de un libro en la biblioteca, mas tarde iría con Cadence y Spike a visitar a su hermano y ver como ha avanzado.

Luego de lo que dijo Spike a ella le picó la curiosidad. Quería averiguar un poco, puede que el dragón tenía razón, puede ser que no, no es divina ni nada de eso… pero al pensar el reinado de Sombra, ya que este utilizaba la magia negra, o… no, lo que pensaba era estúpido, no podía ser que Sombra estuviese vivo, miró con sus propios ojos como él estallaba en pedazos por el poder del Corazón de Cristal, pero siempre hay una posibilidad de que el malo regrese. Esto y otras cosas era lo que merodeaba dentro de su cabeza.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Ella deja a un lado el libro para ver quién es, ese quién era el pequeño Spike, que parecía estar buscando algo con su mirada.

-¿Twilight? ¿Estás aquí?

-¡Estoy aquí Spike!

Él iba caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca, hasta que la encontró sentada junto a una mesa la cual tenía pilares de libros.

-No otra vez Twi… debes leer de a poco.

-¿Para qué me buscabas?

El dragoncito se le acercó, y le mostró un sobre- Ábrelo.

Twilight lo abrió y extrajo una carta, entonces comenzó a leer en voz alta para que su amigo la escuchase.

''_Esta carta es para ti Twilight, y para el adorable Spike…''_

-De seguro es mamá- Dijo el dragoncito.

La alicornio sigue:

''… _Nos hemos enterado de la carta que nos envió Cadence. Estamos muy preocupados por el accidente de su hermano, y lamentamos no haber ido antes, pero asuntos de la realeza… como decía, nos vamos al primer tren hacia el Imperio, se los avisaba para…''_

-Spike… ¿Abriste la carta antes?

-No… claro que no- Dijo este un poco nervioso.

-¿A no? Y entonces, ¿porqué la otra mitad esta achicharrada?- Dijo ella mostrándole el papel.

-¡Lo siento, pero es que…!

-No pasa nada, solo vayamos a la estación.

Twilight se paró y se fue junto con Spike a la estación, no se sabía de si habían llegado. Ambos, luego de un rato caminando, por fin llegaron a la estación de trenes. Ellos con su vista intentaron hallar a sus padres, o de Twilight…

…

-¿Dónde estarán?- Dijo la alicornio buscando entre el montón de ponis junto con el dragón.

El tiempo para ellos se fue volando, han estado desde el mediodía y casi eran las 5 de la tarde y no encontraron a la pareja de unicornios. Spike, que ya estaba cansado de caminar se desploma sobre el suelo como alguien que no puede más. Solo se escuchó ese ''_¡PLAP!'', _el cual le llamó la atención a la alicornio lila.

-Spike- Lo llamó esta, pero el dragoncito aún tenía su cara estampada en el suelo.- Spike… ¡Tenemos que encontrar a nuestros padres!

-_Chepo stoi shantado_\- Dijo el dragón sin ganas.

Twilight lanzó un suspiro y se le acercó al pequeño dragón para luego montarlo en su lomo y seguir trotando en la búsqueda de la pareja de unicornios.

-¿…Dónde estarán?- Dijo la princesa desesperada.

Esta igual ya estaba cansada de estar caminando recorriendo todo el establecimiento, y ya pronto el sol se ocultaría por el horizonte.

Echó un vistazo al gran reloj de la estación, indicaba las 5:42 P.m.

-Supongo que ellos ya debieron de haber llegado…

La princesa con su asistente dando una siesta encima de su lomo, alza sus alas y echa a dar vuelo hacia la enfermería, quizás no llegó a ver a sus padres, pero no iría a la cama no sin antes ir a visitar a su hermano. Al llegar a la enfermería, ella con las indicaciones del personal de allí, fue por una serie de pasillos hasta reencontrarse con la misma puerta de la habitación donde se hallaba su hermano. Estaba a punto de entrar pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a escuchar a unas voces adentro, las cuales se le hacían muy familiares.

-Esas voces… las conozco…- Twilight estaba pensando, y de pronto reaccionó- ¡Esperen un momento!- Dijo para después entrar.

Y allí estaban, tanto que le costó al dúo encontrar a esos ponis, allí estaban Twilight Velvet y Night Lights cada uno a un lado de la camilla donde se encontraba el interno, aquella pareja con la cara de preocupación.

-Esto está muy grave… ¡tan solo míralo!- Dijo la yegua mayor.

-¡Papá, mamá!- Les llamó la atención la alicornio lila.

-¡Twilight, pequeña! ¡Ven aquí!- La llamó su padre un poco menos intranquilo.

Esta obedece y se les acerca a ambos unicornios contenta.- Que bueno que estén aquí… estoy cansada de estar buscándolos.

-Que mal, en serio- Dijo Velvet mirando hacia su hija, que el estar mirándola vio un pequeño bulto morado sobre su lomo y le entró la curiosidad- ¿Qué es eso que tienes sobre ti?

-Oh… Es Spike, él también estaba cansado y terminó por dormirse.

-Awww… esta ternurita- Dijo con dulzura.

Al parecer, la conversación entre los mayores hizo que despertara el dragón morado, este abrió sus ojos somnoliento mientras miraba el lugar… ese lugar que le ponía 'los pelos de punta'… ¿ese lugar? El dragón saltó sobresaltado y casi caería al piso si no fuera por que estaba levitando.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Nights extrañado de la reacción repentina del dragoncito.

-¿Q…qué hacemos aquí?- Dijo este intranquilo.

-Cálmate Spike, no va a pasar nada…

-P…pero Twi, ¡aquí hay fantasmas!

-¿Fantasmas?- Dijo aún más extrañado el padre de Twilight.

-Solo era una broma de su mente, el día de ayer no había desayunado- Ella luego de explicarles a ambos unicornios se voltea hacia Spike- ¿Qué no habíamos acordado de que eso de fantasmas solo eran ilusiones?

-… S_i._

-Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿de qué se trataba eso de las ilusiones y fantasmas?- Dijo todavía más extrañado el unicornio azul.

-Eso fue aquí mismo el día de ayer, yo estaba a ese rincón de allá- Dijo el dragoncito señalando a una esquina- y Twilight y Cadence estaban conversando, y entonces fue ahí… cuando sentí una presencia…

-…Que no era real- Interrumpió la alicornio lila.

-Yo si creo que fue real.- Le dijo con una pequeña pizca de molestia, entonces comenzó nuevamente a relatar- Sentí como… a una presencia maligna!

-Pequeño, ¿es en serio?- Preguntó Velvet, a la que igualmente le picó el bicho de la curiosidad.

-Estoy muy seguro…

-Son solo…- No terminó por que fue interrumpida.

_-¿Me permiten pasar, por favor?-_ Dijo una voz ronca.

\- Ese debe ser el doctor… ¡Puede pasar!- Dijo Velvet.

Por la puerta se vio entrar a un semental marrón chocolate, crin y cola más claros, con unos pequeños toques de blanco, y ojos azules. Este llevaba unos lentes, un papeleo y una bata, por lo que no se le podía ver su cutie mark.

-Buenas tardes señores.- Dijo cortésmente, para luego aproximarse al paciente y comenzar su chequeo.

Mientras el semental atendía al interno, los demás se encontraban observando muy atentos en silencio hasta que el Dr. terminó con una cara de sorprendido.

-¿Pasa algo Doc?- Preguntó Nights.

-Esto… es… ¡asombroso!

-¿Qué hay de asombroso?

-El príncipe ha mejorado en un cerrar y abrir de ojos!

-¡¿Cómo?!- Dijeron todos al unísono.

-Esto es increíble- Dice luego Twilight sorprendida por la rápida recuperación de Shining, pero entonces recordó aquel momento de ayer- Esto fue obra de Leaf Healing.

-La conozco muy bien y se que ha avanzado bastante en sus estudios de medicina, pero ella no está a ese nivel, y la curación rápida aún no se ha hecho!- Dijo el Dr.- Si de verdad ella ha hecho aquello, esto cambiará todo!

Todos estaban contentos y al mismo tiempo sorprendidos por la veloz sanación del unicornio blanco, esto gracias a la joven enfermera. Mientras los demás festejaban, no caían en cuenta de que a lo lejos unos ojos los miraban sigilosamente.

-¡Su cura salvará a muchas vidas!- Continuó hablando el Dr.- Pues bien, con el príncipe todo irá muy bien, se quedará aquí unos 2 días más para confirmar.

-¡Tengo que darle la buena noticia a Cadence!- Dijo Twilight.

-¿Y qué tal si ya nos vamos?- Dijo Spike.

\- Si, ya quiero ir a ver a mi cuñada.

Y así, todos salieron junto al doctor de la habitación. Mientras el grupo caminaba, Twilight y Spike lograron alcanzar con su vista a una poni que conocían y de la que estaban hablando.

-¡Leaf!- La llamó Twilight.

-¿Eh…?- Dijo ella, esta parecía que no se despertaba por completo y confundida.

-Joven, le agradecemos su ayuda, usted en verdad sanó a mi hijo y le damos las más sinceras y grandes gracias.

-¿…?

El grupo siguió su camino (por si aca, el doc se separó) y se fueron de la enfermería al palacio dejando a una muy confundida Leaf.

-¿Mi… cura?

* * *

**Fin del cap. 2**

**¡Por fin he terminado, y espero subir más capítulos las siguientes semanas! :D**


End file.
